


Last Stand

by WheelOfDawn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelOfDawn/pseuds/WheelOfDawn
Summary: An Au of the events of the Anteiku raid and how it ends very differently, and the effects it has on one shattered Fueguchi Hinami, and what a domino effect she may have.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Hey everyone, been a long time since i’ve posted anything, because Life and all that. This probably short fic will touch and go into some sensitive and close to home topics like Suicide, just a fair warning.

 

* * *

The sound of gushing blood and ripping flesh seemed to echo into the crowded streets, and echoed even louder in Hinami’s head. Watching Yomo, their quiet protector push her and Touka out of the way of a cannon type Quinque, and being hit by what looked like a spiked cannonball, it seemed to stopped time for a moment for the teenage ghoul.

 

As that hefty projectile hit Yomo, it’s detonation finished the job, his brutalized body all but exploded with it in a shower of viscera, sending those sharp projectiles outward. It all happened so fast, all of it...

 

* * *

 

 

Hinami knew something was going on that day as she was sent away with Yomo and Touka out of the 20th ward. Her fears were confirmed as she stopped seeing traffic into the ward, and even saw some cordons they had to try and slip around. The explosions back in the distance near Anteiku just drove her worries further up.

 

None of them dared speak as they kept up with Yomo’s breakneck pace. Their evacuation started out calm, until the fighting started, and turned into a near mad dash as they were being followed now. The trail of Doves and gunfire coming in multiple directions got to be overwhelming as they were backed into an alley.

 

Once Yomo guided the two girls into the alley they barely had time to blink as that Quinque hit him in the back, showing them in gore and shrapnel. Hinami got the least gore or wounds from the explosion, while Touka didn’t seem to be doing so well, with several spikes lodged in her arm and side, blocking the younger ghoul from harm.

 

* * *

 

 

“Keep... running!” Touka yelled more at herself than at Hinami, both girls exhausted from the efforts. They could hear the Doves getting closer behind them, catching a bullet in her shoulder Touka fell to a knee. “Hinami... Keep going...Get... underground...I’ll catch up to you..” She gasped as she pulled out some spikes, the investigators cautiously getting closer now that they stopped.

 

Hinami stared into Touka’s eyes as she tried to make sense of the situation, her mind racing to find a solution ~Yomo...Yoshimura...Onii-chan...~ Her mind was stalled as Touka shouted at her, only picturing the moment when that skeletal dove had come for her own life after taking her mother’s, leaving her very head as a trap, she couldn’t see that happened again to anyone else she loved...

 

“Live Hinami! RUN!” Touka yelled as she pushed her and turned back, her mist like Kagune forming a barrier to block the bullets flying at them again, and to shoot at the building above the doves, causing them to move back as rubble and building rained down, forming a small barricade and dust cloud.

 

And so...Hinami began to simple-mindedly run, only focusing on not tripping as her vision blurred, and her Kagune shielding her back to help her get away. She did everything to block out sound as the gunfire stopped behind her before she got even a block away. Her mind refused to process it yet and what it might mean.

 

She seemed to find her way out of the incomplete barricade as forces were diverted to fight the Owl, wrapping up their operation. It didn’t take her long to see the river coming into view, the alley leading rid to the side of a bridge and it’s many dark places to hide.

 

She found foot traffic was still non-existent even this far as people huddled in their homes, fearing the ghouls that were being justly purged. She carefully hooked herself with one of her extendable Kagune and clumsily Swung down. Her gamble paid off as she clung herself between the bridge and a curved support, encased in darkness for now. In exhaustion her Kagune faded away, and the adrenaline faded with it.

 

The beating of her heart didn’t slow as her mind started to catch up “O-onee-chan...Y-yoma-san...Onii-chan...! I...I left them... to d-die...” She mumbled to herself as her mind replayed Yomo’s brutal death, there was no living from that, even if he had Kaneki’s healing speed...Touka was already on death’s door when she threw herself at all those Doves...

 

It was all she could do not to rush back to grasp that impossible chance someone, Anyone was alive...Her quiet and throat crunching sobs barely made a peep through the thick concrete of the bridge above her.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Hinami noticed as she woke up from a restless slumber under that high bridge alcove was notice the sound of cars above, and the light shining near her hiding spot, yet keeping her well hidden. The lack of gunfire and fighting shocked her nerves as she wondered where she was sleeping, her tired mind taking it’s time feeding her back the details of the prior night.

 

“Its... morning? What was I do-” Her mouth gasped like a fish as the events hit her like a truck, nearly sending her into another sobbing fit. “No no no no NO! They can’t all...I have to.. have to find s-someone...”

 

She would slowly start to crawl back to the edge of that support beam, enough to see through some of the cracks in the latticework that held the actually road in place. Enough to see a screen at the end of the bridge welcoming people back to the 20th ward, and listing stats on their ‘operation’, showing a picture and data on their Ghoul Victims that had been eliminated.

 

She stared at that screen for hours, dreading seeing anyone she knew, and being relieved she hadn’t yet... And then the universe decided to destroy any last hopes she had.

 

About 2 hours into that moving pictures of Ghouls and their danger level she saw that familiar white hair of her Onii-chan...Then the kind face of Yoshimura....Yomo...Irimi...Koma...Touka! She crumpled down as she just... stopped, the tears flowing steadily, but her throat unable to scream her grief.

 

As the sun began to set Hinami noticed she had started to get hungry, her body having healed the minor cuts and punctures she had, yet that hunger felt mild and distant, she didn’t care...”Everyone...Gone...” As she looked around a bit she peered down, entranced by the water beneath herself. She could just... tilt right over if she wanted...she felt that call of the abyss more than ever...

 

* * *

 

Okay next chapter I wanna get to the meat and potatoes of poor Hinami’s suffering. If I like characters I tend to want to make them suffer for some reason... I’’ll be writing the next chapter up tonight and see how it goes from there, and if I will instead attach some other ideas I have into it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hinami gasped for air as she pulled away from that edge, her heart pounding as she nearly let those thoughts dominate her, the want to fly through the air, maybe she would be able to see everyone again... She shook her head as she tried to think through the fog of grief in her mind.

 

“How could they... do all this...Why... are we not allowed to live?” She pondered out loud as she slowly began to climb up onto the bridge, hiding herself behind another arching support on the surface. She didn’t quite know what to do... And let her feet carry her for a while, thankfully her clothes were not too dirty or ripped, most of the gore being blocked by Touka. She did get some strange looks as some noticed something was wrong with the young girl, yet did not approach seeing the specks of blood.

 

With the sun moving upwards a bit more in the sky Hinami only now started to be aware of her surroundings, and caught a few people looking away as she nearly met their eye. Her wandering feet took her to the place her heart longed for the most... At least as close as she could get. With the entire street a wreak and blocked off and filled with at least a dozen Doves. Hinami peered over at the destroyed shop that was always a second home for her, and all the blood over the street from oh so many people, ghouls and humans alike.

 

Clenching her eyes shut she forced herself to walk away from the painful sight, her mind barely functioning, and most certainly not logging the fact she was now being followed, or caring if she did.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is Amon... I think I’ve spotted one of the low priority targets, I’ll pursue at a distance, she might lead us to a hideout.” Spoke the tall and bulky investigator as he clenched his briefcase and tapping Akira on the shoulder. “Lets go.” He said as they both locked their sights on the young ghoul, following slowly behind her.

 

Akira seemed quite motivated to keep walking towards the brown haired teen, she might be able to get her revenge for her Father’s murder. “She certainly isn’t very alert...You would think any ghoul within 10 miles would be tucked away for a few weeks...” She mumbled to her partner as she kept her eyes tight on her prey.

 

“Perhaps...She had connections with Anteiku, it was a confirmed ghoul nexus...Lets see where she goes...” He said as he wondered just where this young seeming monster was going...

 

 

As their walk neared the hour mark their target still just seemed to be walking aimlessly, even if she was a monster, a part of Akira almost felt the despair coming off Hinami in waves, before she reminded herself eliminating ghouls is for the good of all, no matter their shape or size.

 

Both investigators raised and eyebrow as Hinami stopped at the end of the block, and stared across the street at one of the largest buildings in the 20th ward, the CCG HQ. They could see the girl tense up seeing that imposing building, its surfaces reflecting the light down into everyone’s eyes.

 

The two doves picked up their walking pace as they saw... the Ghoul walking to the building?! “What is she doing...Kamikaze attack?” Amon would ask as they started to catch up to Hinami, and watched her enter those bullet proof glass doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinami would take a deep breath at that street corner, before pressing the crosswalk button. What did she have to lose? What else could she do besides scream at the wrath of god, get everything out of her system to become truly empty. Her thoughts momentarily thought of the near suicidal danger of walking right into the enemy’s base, but she had long since...decided she was done, she was just...done.

 

The cold of the glass of the door seemed to only heat up a fire building inside of Hinami’s stomach, she decided she was going to at least express her despair, let them see the face of someone who has lost everything.

 

She would get a few alarmed looks as one by one, doves in the lobby locked their eyes on her as she slowly continued to walk through that pre-lobby area, unhesitatingly walking through that RC cell scanner.

 

The sound of the wailing alarm from the scanner seemed like it was so far away as she saw a couple Doves unpacking their Quinques, thankfully seeing... none of her friends, they might scare off her nerve.

 

She looked back as the wailing stopped as the machine was turned off by Akira Mado, following behind investigator Amon, both having their Quinques in briefcase form still, observing her for any sudden moves.

 

The investigators around her seemed to be waiting for the moment when her Kagune would come out, only to be left hanging as the girl started to try and speak, working up from a mumble into a squeak.

 

Clenching her fist in her despair filled rage, the thought of violence on her part didn’t cross her mind, it was... not in her nature, she didn’t want to hurt others, to prove these monsters right... “My name... Is Fueguchi.... Hinami....You probably know that... stalking my family, friends, and me...Why?” She would quietly ask, her tears dried up it seemed as she began to let her words flow.

 

It took a good 20 seconds before anyone decided to answer. Akira would walk more up to her from behind, her chimera Quinque idle by her side. “Because... You monsters murder and devour us, or our loved ones...How could be Not kill all of you... we cannot sleep in peace knowing abominations like you roam our city. I’ve known of you for a while... and your role in my Father’s murder.” She said pointedly, trying to keep her cool. Who was this Ghoul to walk into their home base and sound like a victim?

 

“I’ve... never killed anyone! I don’t want...I don’t want to fight anyone... I just wanted... to live! Live with my parents... But... you all stole them from me...you tried to kill me with them...” She trailed off as she looked deep into Akira’s eyes.

 

Akira would look right back into those abyssal eyes, eyes that looked... not as frightening as they should on a ghoul...She hadn’t even activated any of her ghoul traits yet? “Ghouls by their very nature are killers... a menace...You kill you eat, there is no getting around that...DNA matching from you matched my father’s hand...Even if you didn’t stab him in the end, you are still just as guilty as who did!” She yelled, ignoring everything else to the contrary, if a ghoul killed then it is murder.

 

“My family... we never killed anyone, ANYONE! A-anteiku... we tried to be peaceful... we didn’t kill anyone for food...we gathered...suicide victims, societies ignored...It was all we could do...WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE! You think I asked to be born like this?! To never be able to be safe?! To be told I’m a monster from the moment I was born?!” She screamed her rage at Akira, fully facing her as her eyes showed a dying fire in them, and fresh tears flowing again from her. “I’m... I’m not the monster...”

 

“You are... You stole Investigator Mado from us, at least you had the decency to end your hide and seek.” Amon said in a deep rumbling voice, his Quinque not yet out, he didn’t even think he would need it... And he felt Akira would prefer the honors.

 

“Recognition appeared in her eyes at the name of the person who cause her so much pain in her life. “No... He stole my mom and dad...” She said as she clenched her fist, her anger rising back up causing all the Doves to tense. “HE USED MY DAD TO KILL MY MOM! He tried to kill me with both of them! He put... my M-moms head where I would find it...HE IS THE MONSTER NOT ME!” She yelled back, her throat hitching with some quiet sobs as she shook her head “This world... it is so wrong...” She mumbled mostly to herself “Why... why did... no one at least try peace... You figured out... how to rip off parts of our bodies and kill us with them... but no one tried to figure out.. why we have to eat p-people? All that research you must do... just for more death...” She said as she collapsed downward, her legs suddenly feeling far too heavy to hold her.

 

Akira wanted to behead her right there for daring to insult her father...Yet... a part of it ringed inside of her head. She slowly walked by the unresponsive Ghoul, taking in how ripped her outfit was, how... worn she looked, and yet how young she was. “Yes... This world is wrong...eliminating Ghouls is how we fix it... You all shouldn’t have existed in the first place... Even if we gave you an alternative, Ghouls wouldn’t care, you all would just eat for the hell of it... So don’t you DARE act like the victim!” Akira yelled as if trying to convince herself instead, to justify herself.

 

Hinami took a few breaths and looked up into Akira’s eyes. “It... doesn’t matter... I’m done...Everything is gone...Everyone...” As fresh tears started to well in her eyes she started to work the lump in her throat down. “I’ve said.. what I wanted to say...Please just... kill me...” She mumbled that last part as she looked right back down, exposing her soft neck to the air, seemingly resigned.

 

Akira looked at the girl in shock... she had never had a situation like this, her or Amon... She looked back at him, for him to only give a nod. She never had a Ghoul use her to commit suicide, if only their jobs were that easy... Yet....It felt wrong. Her mind whirled as she thought ~Is this... right? It had to be...~ She thought as she raised up Amatsu, holding the blade, ready do her job.

 

Time seemed to slow as Hinami closed her eyes awaiting that rush of air, and the relieve death might bring to her tired mind. “Mama... Papa...Onii-chan...Onee-chan.... wait for me...” She mumbled quietly, the sound causing Akira’s hand to tremble some for a moment. As her hand steadied, she swung....

 

* * *

 

 

Now I could leave it as that, I’ll decide if this gets any reception, if I do I have a lot planned out after this emotional opening. Feel free to comment if you want this to be more than a depressing one-shot


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of metal hitting bone echoed through the lobby of the 20th ward's CCG skyscraper, along with the sound of a limp body hitting the ground. Akira looked down at the young ghoul that she just slammed with the flat of her quinque over the head, brutally knocking her out.

Akira didn't know exactly why she knocked her out instead of beheading her as the ghoul asked her to, and what was expected of a ghoul bold enough to barge into their fortress. She kept staring down at the girl for a moment before putting her quinque away and looking around, meeting some looks of both concern and suspicion. "It may have information of any more Anteiku survivors, put it in a containment cell down below, I'll be the one to interrogate it." She said simply as she rubbed her head, already feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

She waited a good few hours to get herself back in the proper investigator mindset, and to let her headache clear before heading down to the interrogation department in the basement. She took a deep breath as she tried to get her mind off the pleading voice of that ghoul begging her to kill it..."They don't have feelings, they don't deserve to live..." She repeated to herself a few times before opening the containment door.

Akira look down at the restraining medical slab that held Hinami, dressed just in a paper sheet, the bloody mark on her head not addressed at all, because why would they? Examining it Akira saw it was mostly healed anyway.

Akira looked up and confirmed the position of a camera, with the controls being in the room as a way to 'persuade ghouls' by turning off said cameras, as if anyone who would watch the videotapes would be concern about Ghoul rights or something. The blond investigator would pace the room for a few minutes as she waited for Hinami to awaken, since she Should actually do her job and interrogate her before disposing of her.

On one pass around the bed in the middle of the room she caught Hinami's eyes staring at her, as if looking right past her. "Why..." Was all she asked as she didn't fight against the restraints, only staring at Akira with a slight sense of betrayal, as if she was owed any peace in death.

"You can't die that easily... I'm sure you know of other ghouls in the 20th ward, and I have a duty to... extract that information." Akira coldly said, staring down at the young ghoul who didn't seem to have any fear left in her eyes.

"I don't...You killed everyone I know already..." She mumbled out, trying to distance herself from the situation so she can ignore everything.

Akira would sigh as she stared deep into Hinami's dead eyes. "Tell me everything you remember about killing my father..." She demanded as she leaned down closer to her face, partly for intimidation and to hear Hinami's low voice.

"..I told you already, I didn't kill him...I chose not to...killing him... wouldn't have brought back mom and d-dad..." She barely got out as she felt her throat choking up again. "Please... just let me die..." She now cried a bit, her blank mask crumbling quickly as she tried to not let any tears fall by biting her lip.

"...Tell me everything about Anteiku... and the eyepatch ghoul, and I will let you die. Or you could be used as a guinea pig till the scientists get tired of you..." She threatened as she actively tried to ask her something she would actually answer.. she didn't want to have to torture the girl, it wasn't how Akira did things, she wanted to be efficient, also... As much as she wanted to, she was finding it harder and harder to place the blame of her father's death on the head of a young girl, even if she is a ghoul.

Hinami opened her mouth to speak for a moment as she thought "I guess... It doesn't matter if I do or not...they're all gone anyway..." She mumbled to herself with a shaky sigh. Hinami would recount what she remembered of Anteiku, and became slightly more animated when she talked about her Onii-san, bringing the ghost of a smile to her face as she tried to remember the enjoyable times with him.

Akira was feeling even more like shit as her mantra of ghouls shouldn't live was cracking a bit, making it hard for her to keep her cold gaze on Hinami, no longer able to just see her as Just a ghoul, but just a child who's grieving look matched her own a few months prior. "Enough..." She said with a light sigh, turning around and heading towards the exit. "I'll be back." She told Hinami.

Her brain was telling her to leave before the mask she worked hard to build came down around the investigator's mortal enemy. Amazingly they had been at it for a good two hours, letting Hinami speak about her past, but gaining no useful information.

"Wait! You promised!" Hinami cried out openly, struggling as much as a ghoul on rc suppressants was able to. "You said... if I talked you would kill me! Why...why torture me..." She choked out while staring at Akira in the doorway.

Akira could say nothing, and closed the door, listening to the mourning cries coming through the thick door, compounding the feeling of guilt she was trying to stave off...

* * *

Not a few minutes after Akira left the room, another CCG investigator exited the adjacent room, stuffing away a flash drive into his pocket before quickly heading to the elevator, and up to his private office. The lone investigator headed to the elevator leave, he had some videos to upload.

* * *

_"What am I doing...pitying a ghoul...Father would be ashamed of me..."_  Akira thought as she sat in her office chair, willing her migraine to go away. Her pounding head was only compounded by the flurry of questions that her co-workers had been throwing at her since she arrived out of interrogation. The one who was most guilty of bothering her for the past hour was investigator Amon. "No..I was not giving her mercy, wouldn't mercy have been killing her?" She would fire back at her partner's latest question.

"Are you sure? I know sometimes Ghouls can seem... Almost human, but they aren't, and if we let our guard down out of misguided pity we die. I don't want to see you die before me." The massively tall investigator sighed.

"I know!" Akira shouted back, startling some of the others around the office, not knowing Akira to lose her temper much. With a deep breath Akira stood up. "I'm clocking out early for the weekend, I'll put in the paperwork to use some comp time later...Almost at use it or lose it anyway..." She mumbled mostly for herself as she started to head home, leaving Amon rather worried, but it wouldn't exactly be proper to show up at her house invited, and might get his ass kicked.

* * *

After a sparse dinner before nine, Akira climbed into bed with a cup of tea and migraine medication, yet the universe did not want her to have rest. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her phone began to blow up with text messages. The message at the top was from Amon which simply said Turn on the News.

With dread at what might actually be on the news that would warrant so many messages from her co-workers, Akira flipped on the switch. Maybe the binge eater was back? Some sort of bloody message for the CCG? Her heart did a flip as a familiar scene played on the TV, shown from a cellphone video stealthily taken from inside of the 20th ward CCG Lobby.

" _Who sent them this video? What irresponsible jackoff_! _"_ She thought as the idea of sleep felt further away... The day's issues just couldn't leave her alone. What the news didn't say or show is the entire interrogation of Hinami in her confinement from the camera in the room, this sealed the question of an insider that was undermining the CCG...

The coverage of even the first video was sending a flurry of news reports out and more sympathetic coverage of Ghouls on almost every network. Akira wondered just what kind of statement the CCG will put out, or make her do...She doubted they would punish her, as she was just doing her job...even if part of her felt it was wrong to treat ghouls like Hinami in this way.

Shutting off the TV and muting her phone, Akira forced herself to try and get some sleep...She doubted she would get much sleep... and she knew the weekend was cancelled without even looking at her messages...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm still getting into the swing of things again...really rusty at writing, but I do have ideas going for this story, glad there was some interest for it.


End file.
